


[Backer] Adrian & Jill in: Outfoxed, or How A Bully Soiled My Marriage

by RemovalRem



Category: Original Work
Genre: /ss/, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Mind Break, Shota, hyper, mom fucking, musk, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemovalRem/pseuds/RemovalRem
Summary: Adrian has a mean streak, a very serious and cruel mean streak. The little fox enjoys lording his power over others, so what happens when one of his victims calls for mommy? Here's a hint, there's a reason all the mothers and girls let him get away with everything, and it's more than half his size~...This was one of the monthly fics for one of my backers!





	[Backer] Adrian & Jill in: Outfoxed, or How A Bully Soiled My Marriage

“Mhh~, now this is the life!”

 

Adrian kicked back, both hands on his head as he settled into his seat. The young fox-morph’s crimson tail flit back and forth as enjoyed his latest ‘offering’. That dweeb had come to school with a special treat in his lunch box again, how unfair was that? It was only right that he made the other kid share, and as the person spreading the sweets, he got first dibs. Too bad there was only enough for him~.

 

Sure, his classmate got pretty upset about it, but it’s not like he’d get in trouble, kids weren’t supposed to sneak in candy~. If that doofus took this to a teacher, he’d just end up getting himself in trouble, ‘sides, everyone was already on his side. There wasn’t a woman in this entire school who wasn’t under his sway, every single one, loyal to him~. So as such, the elementary school bully got to enjoy his spoils, his cheek bulging as he sucked on the lollipop meant for his classmate. It was good to be-”Excuse me!?”

 

“Eh? Wha-?” The fox almost jolted out from his seat as the door to the empty classroom burst open, an voice bordering on shrill filling the air. Glaring down at him was a very tall, very angry woman, and one that looked a bit familiar from the color of her coat. The canine matriarch bore holes through Adrian with her glare, her brow scrunched, the soft golden fur of her coat gleaming in the light, this mom...was pretty cute.

 

“Don’t ‘what’ me, young man! What have you been doing to my son!?” Jill was furious. Colin had just come crying to her again, it turns out that someone in his class had been getting away with bullying him! Well not anymore, she was going to set this miscreant straight, her little boy wasn’t going to be some smug layabouts punching bag and gofer!

 

This again, huh? Adrian’s brow furrowed in annoyance. Well, it was only a matter of time until that brat went crying home to mommy. She was already yapping her head off too, but all her words were lost on the bully, he had long since stopped listening. Instead, he was taking his time ogling her body. Yeah, she was thick in all the right places, her hips nice and wide, a few pounds on her thighs. But what was really good, were those udders. She was stacked as hell. Even as the mom lectured Adrian, her massive bosom swayed back and forth, so much flesh packed away in her bra that it was hopeless to try and contain it all.

 

“A-and another thing...I don’t think...your mother would be very p-proud…-?” A small look of confusion had started to creep across Jill’s face, just what was this feeling she had? She had been so worked up, she hadn’t picked up this scent, or at least acknowledged it, but now that she had been in the room for a while, all she could smell was it. That odor of sheer...dominance.

 

‘Plohp!’ Adrian pulled the sucker out of his mouth, dropping it back on its wrapper, looks like it was about time to add to his stable. The small elementary schooler turned in his seat, facing the once ranting mother, his face already spreading into a smug, satisfied grin. Jill couldn’t help herself, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she sniffed at the air, that lurid and overwhelming stench, just taking it in made her feel warm, it made her feel...excited.

 

“‘Scuse me, ma’am~. Was feelin’ a bit uncomfortable, lemme just air out the boys a lil~.” The bully’s voice broke Jill from her spell, reminding her of why she was here, her eyes tightening into a glare once more. But before she could say a word, she noticed something very important about the boy in front of her. His enormous bulge. Adrian’s fingers closed around the button on his shorts, popping it open, sliding down his zipper… ‘Whump~!’ And swung out his massive nuts, his briefs stretched to an utterly insane degree to contain his twin orbs.

 

“I-I--wh-wha-?” Jill stuttered and lost her words, her rage vanishing in the face of this boy’s hyper-sized bulge. And it only got worse, as that overpowering odor in the air grew stronger, Adrian’s grind widening in sadistic glee.

 

“You must know how it is right~, with such big assets, we get all musty and musky, don’t we~?” He loved it, watching the mother tremble in confusion at what was happening, he just had to do one more little push judging by the increasing amount of red on her face. No one was ever prepared for his junk, ‘specially not when he’s been chilling in a room and turning it into a hotbox of his musk~. Digging his thumbs into the briefs elastics, he paused for a moment, studying the mom’s face as he grinned, before yanking his underwear down, his watermelon sized orbs bouncing free. “Whew~, sorry about that, just gotta let ‘em cool down...now what were you saying~?”

 

“Mnnhh--!” A shudder ran through her, Jill’s rationality shutting down as the musk filling the room overwhelmed her, practically coursing in through her nose and punting her brain outside her head. Any thought, any musing about protecting her son disappeared as her nethers began to gush arousal, all her brain could think about was that wonderful scent in the air. And then she snapped, something important being broken as she lunged forward, plowing her face into the young boy’s mammoth-sized ballsack. “S-sho gewd! P-pleash, l-let me h-have!!”

 

“Dig in, slut.” Adrian placed a hand on the once concerned mother’s head, and pressed down, pushing her face into his fluffy nutsack, drowning her in his potent odor, ensuring that what had snapped inside of her head was never coming back together. Not that it mattered to Jill in her current state, the canine mother’s tail wagging as she huffed that stench, eagerly filling her lungs with it, desperate for more. Quickly, her tongue slid from her lips and the once furious parent began to tongue-wash the bully’s ballsack, her tongue flattening against his fat orbs, the twin spheres pulsing in appreciation as she dutifully coated them in her spit.

 

“Aaahh~, that’s good stuff~...” It was like this every time. Some uppity bitch came to him, and then they’d end up on their knees. At least a new hole was always fun, and this one was pretty good with her tongue too~. Jill’s wet organ curled around Adrian’s hyper-sized nuts as she alternated between slurping on fat boy nuts, and peppering them with fervent kisses. Any sense of decency or rationale was gone, right now she was a bitch in a heat. And as she worshipped the young fox’s massive package, Adrian felt his length begin to stir. “Ohho~, this is a surprise. You’re actually getting me in the mood too~, hehe.”

 

Her heart pounded faster by the second, pride swelling in Jill’s chest at the child’s praise. More and more, she grew wet, need travelling throughout her, but she just couldn’t pull herself away from this wondrous orbs, these twin behemoths of male virility, staining her nostrils with their musk. Jill’s tail swiped across the floor as she relished her current position, all sense of decorum and responsibility flushed from her brain, replaced with Adrian’s cock-stench, her eyes rolling up in their sockets as she continued to huff his watermelon-sized testes.

 

Slowly, the young boy’s shaft began to grow, the plump ring of flesh at the end of his sheath being forced apart as his cock’s head peeked out, his already mind-numbing scent growing even stronger as his puppy pecker slipped free from its hiding place. Sliding his tongue across his lips, the bully leaned back in his seat, content to let Jill worship his nuts, her warm organ coating every centimeter of his ballsack’s fur in her spit, ingraining his taste upon her buds. “God. You are a slutty one ain’t ya~?”

 

Jill was too hopped up on little boy musk to answer, or to even acknowledge she was being spoken to, especially as the scent grew more powerful by the second, Adrian’s cock rapidly expanding in the pallid air. If his balls were massive, his cock was gargantuan, already 2-feet of throbbing red meat jutting from his crotch and into the air, a dollop of pre slipping from his pointed tip. It was about time wasn’t it? To break this bitch in~.

 

“Hup~!” As though the heft of his enormous tool simply didn’t exist, the boy lept from his seat, and with a strength that belied his diminutive form, he grabbed hold of the musk-drunk mother and span her around, her jiggling rear coming into view.

 

“Mnh?!” A startled grunt came from Jill as she was deprived from her source of potent boy ball-stench, so deep within the haze of Adrian’s scent she hardly felt a thing as the boy undid her pants, pulling her jeans down, revealing the soft coat beneath. “M-mhoah~?” But as he pried her panties free, she felt a tremble of delight jolt through her, strands of arousal dripping from her nethers, connecting her to the thoroughly stained lingerie. In less than a minute, the woman was now with her enormous rear pointed towards the young boy...and his even larger tool pointed towards her.

 

“Now...this will only hurt for a minute~, heheh~!” Faintly, without her face stuffed full of young boy balls, Jill felt herself remembering something, something she had come here to do...but that thought was blast out from her skull as her womanhood was split open, split far further than it ever had been before. In one quick thrust, Adrian had sunk over a foot of his girth inside of the married woman, his crimson shaft disappeared into her love tunnel, her nethers quivering as they gushed arousal.

 

“M-mnghoouuaah~?!” A strangled moan of surprise bellowed from Jill’s lips as her crotch expanded in the shape of the fox’s cock, a wave of bliss flowing up from her entrance, along her spine, and into her head. This was her purpose, she was meant to meet this cock, meant to worship it, and most importantly, take it inside her. And as the mother’s brain short circuited on Adrian’s hyper-sized length, he gave another short thrust, jamming half a foot more of his shaft inside of her. “Mmmnnnghh~!!” Dragging out another whorish moan from the woman.

 

“Music to my ears~!” The woman’s insides suckled on his shaft, even as his immense size ruined her, her body desperate for more, and who was her to deny such a nice, warm cock-sleeve? His two small paws grabbed two palmfuls of Jill’s ample, jiggly rear, and he thrust once more, sinking over 2-feet of cock inside of the mother, his shaft bulging out her belly now. Her hole quivered and suckled along his tapered length, eager for more still, and Adrian had plenty to give as his mast grew harder, longer, and thicker. Tightening his grip on Jill’s fat bottom, the boy began to bounce his hips back and forth, his red rocket stabbing against Jill’s cervix lips, her hole squeezing his cock with every jab. It was time for her to lose her second virginity~. “Heheheh~...” Chuckling to himself, Adrian jerked his hips back, and then thrust forward.

 

“Mnnghyooouuuuuuuuuuuhhh~!!” A howl of ecstasy filled the room, Jill reduced to a moaning, yelping beast, high on cock as she thrust her hips back to meet Adrian’s, her brain melting under the pleasure rocking her body. The woman’s womb was utterly pierced on the child’s shaft, her inner lips now a second pussy as Adrian sunk more of his cock inside of her, her stomach swelling by the second. Less and less she looked like a person, and more she seemed like a condom for this boy who was hardly a third her age, but it was bliss.

 

“Whew~, you fit all 5-feet huh~?” He was impressed, sure she was broken, but her hole still suckled on his shaft, even as his over 60-inch long doggy dong was packed away inside her cunt. Clearly, this meant she deserved a reward, his testes gurgling in agreement. Giving her no time to recover, Adrian cocked his hips, and rapidly fucked his girth in and out of Jill’s hole, his lower body a blur as his pendulous balls swung back and forth. Jill’s eyes rolled upwards once more as drool oozed from her lips, Adrian had already broken her, and now he was smashing her to pieces, her belly rapidly swelling with cock and then returning to near flatness. Every thrust of cock into the woman further scrambled her brain, musking up her insides with nothing but bully-cock and a desire for more.

 

“You better get ready, because here it comes~!” His hips still a blur, Adrian felt his orbs beginning to twitch and clench, more blood racing to his cock. Flexing his legs, the boy sprung forward, slamming every iota of his length inside of the woman, all as his humongous knot began to inflate. It was easily twice the size of his sack, Jill’s already over-stuffed hole being stretched to new degrees as Adrian’s base quadrupled in thickness, locking her onto his cock, completing her transformation into his latest cock-sleeve.

 

“M-mnh~! Mnh! Mnnh~!!” Reduced to whimpering, Jill’s form quivered and shook, euphoria staining her brain as she was pumped full of snotty kid jism. ‘Ghlrk~!’ ‘Ghluph~!’ ‘Ghlph~!’ Her body echoed with the sounds of Adrian’s orgasm, her gash twitching around the unbelievably large shaft, her belly inflating more and more as dense loads of fox-DNA gunked up the depths of her womb. Her fallopian tubes stood no chance, becoming sperm tubes as Adrian’s cock pumped her full of more and more sperm, his super-massive knot not letting a single drop escape. And as her womanhood was permanently ruined, permanently stretched to a size her husband could never hope to beat, her heart pounded with joy and delight. All that mattered, was servicing this boy’s cock.

 

“Phew~, you’re a pretty good fuck~. I think I’ll keep you around...you hear that dweeb~? Heheheh~...”


End file.
